Christmas Songs
by Errol's Feather
Summary: It's getting close to Christmas at the LV crime lab and they decide to have a party, but there will be some complications along the way. A Grillows story.


_**Authors note:**_ To Emily and all the other Grillows fans out there I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI: Crime scene investigation and i don't make any money from it

**Christmas songs.**

It was in the middle of December in the Las Vegas Crime lab, not that the holidays made any big difference for the rest of the year other than that the suicide rate went up.

Grissom was sitting in his office and he wasn't in the greatest mood when Catherine came in and said: Are you ready?

"For what?" he replied not looking up from one of hi dozen case files.

"Majors party tonight" she said.

"Oh is that tonight" he said with a huff.

"It is you promised to be my date remember and you know you have to go" she said.

"I don't remember and I don't want to go, those aren't my kind of things" he said still not looking up.

"Come on Gil, one night away from work, reminding me I think we should have a Christmas party this year" she said.

"What good is that gonna do, I though you were spending Christmas with Linds and your mother" he said, this time he was looking right into her blue eyes and he could see she was hurt for some reason.

"You know we don't do that after Sam, anyway mum is going on a cruise and Lindsey well, please can't we have a party I don't want to celebrate along" said Catherine with pleasing eyes.

"Who is having a party can I come" they suddenly heard Nick say.

"I'm trying to convince him to have a party" said Catherine.

"Cool I tell the rest, so when is the event taking place?" asked Nick.

"December 24h to December 25th I guess" said Grissom with a sigh.

"So regarding that party tonight, do you have your tux" said Catherine.

"Yes, I'll go home and get it and meet you there" he replied as he got up from he desk to do just that.

"Thank you" said Catherine and smiled at him before she left the office right before he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about and hour later and Grissom was trying to fix his bowtie thinking "Catherine I need you" as he let out a grunt of frustration.

"How many times have I told you, you need a woman" he heard Catherine's voice from behind.

"What do I need that for when I got you, care to help me" he said.

"So I'm not a woman now and yes" she said as she started to fix it.

"You know what I meant" he said and smiled.

"There you go all fixed" she said and smiled to.

"Thank you Catherine and may I say you look very nice" he said as she was wearing a long, red dress, bear back, thick straps.

"You may and thank you, ready to go in" she said just as he phone rang and she added: I gotto take this just a moment.

"You want me to?" he asked when she did sign that he just could go and that she would come after so he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A moment after she came in looking a bit upset as she sat down next to him.

"You ok?" he asked a bit concerned.

"Later" she said and looked down.

"You need a drink?" he asked.

"That I do" she said and smiled thankfully at him before he walked over to the bar and ordered.

When he came back, Nick and Sara had joined her and they were now talking about something.

Grissom sat down and handed Catherine her drink and sat down next to her just in time for the major to have his speech which as usual was pretty boring and he didn't quite listen, but he applauded like the rest when it was done.

Nick's phone rang so he went out to get it just as he asked Catherine to join her for a dance which she quickly did, he smiled at her and said: So want to tell me what's going on.

"It's Lindsay, she's in trouble again" said Catherine.

"How?" he asked.

"After what I got she just fled a crime scene" she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused as he took a couple of more steps.

"She just randomly pushed the call button on her phone so I just listened in on the conversation" she said.

"Are you serious" he said.

"I am, Nick probably got called out as we left the table" she said.

"You know you can have nothing to do with this" he said in a serious tone.

"I know, but may I ask a favor" she said.

"Of course" he replied and looked into her blue eyes.

"Please find out what happened and how involved my little butterfly is because I really don't want her in jail" she said.

"Of course" he said and smiled at her.

She smiled back before she leaned to his chest and just followed the music that was coming out from the speakers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The next day when Grissom walked pass the DNA lab he heard Sara sing: Last night I took a walk in the snow, couple holding hands places to go, seems like everyone, but me is in love, Santa can you hear me.

Grissom smiled to him self at least someone was in the holiday spirit which was good.

"I want my babe babe, someone to love me someone to hold" said Sara cheerfully as she was waiting for her test results.

"You sure are cheerful" said Nick as he came into the lab.

"Yeah I just love this song" said Sara.

"And you are a great singer to" he said and smiled at her.

"Oh stop" she said modest as she blushed.

"You know what would be fun to have a Christmas karaoke at the Christmas party" he said.

"You know that is actually not a bad idea, or what do you think Grissom" said Sara.

"I dunno, never was much of a singer" he said.

"Bet half of the people here is bad singer, but the point is that it is going to be fun" said Sara.

"I'll agree if you supply the karaoke machine" he said.

"Absolutely, bet I can get Greg to fix that" said Sara.

"But firstly we need to find that lost butterfly for Catherine" said Grissom with a sigh.

"Yes, so after what I found out last night that dude that was killed was her boyfriend" said Nick.

"And they did it before he was killed" said Greg that just come in.

"Anything that suggest that she did it" said Grissom.

"Not so far, but she was the last one with the body, so id she didn't do it, she probably know who did" said Nick.

"But can we really prove she was there and not just have sex with him" said Sara.

"Video from the crime scene, so where do we star to look" said Nick.

"Dunno yet, I need to think, will you two go back to the crime scene to try to find a lead" said Grissom pointing at Nick and Sara.

"Yes, Greg will you take another look at the car" said Nick.

"Of course" he said and headed for the garage as Grissom headed for his office thinking "Lindsey where are you".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grissom sat looking at his tarantula Einstein as he was climbing over his desk, when he got interrupted in his train of thoughts by somebody yelling: Watch out.

Then he heard glass shattered and someone said: I told you to be more careful, man Greg.

Grissom confused walked out to see what was going on and saw a huge Christmas three going through the window of the DNA lab and shook his head when his eyes randomly slid over to the break room where he saw a shivering and crying Lindsay stand looking at him, she looked really scared.

Grissom ignored the three walked over to her held her closely and whispered: It will be ok.

"I, I, I, I didn't dooooo it" she let out between her cries, still shaking he managed to get her over to the coach where they sat down leaning towards him.

"Shhhhh" he said as he stroked her back gently trying to calm her.

"Mom will kill me, I just came to Denny to late and I couldn't leave him" she said sadly.

"No one will kill you I promise" he said.

"I didn't dare to go home, so I walked around all day, I'm so tired bugman" she said.

"Just relax I will watch over you" he replied.

"Mmmm" she let out as she slowly drifted of in her arms.

From the door Catherine was watching and had heard most of it, she couldn't get that her little butterfly was so scared that she hadn't dared to come to her, tears emerged in her eyes as she started to sob for more reasons than one.

Grissom at once heard the sobs from the door and turned to look at her thinking "These Willows girls are with these Willow wimen tonight".

He slowly released him self from Lindsay and lay her down before he walked over to comfort his second in command.

As he put his arms around her, she didn't say anything at all, neither did he, he just held her and stroked her back as he over her shoulder watched Wendy, Greg, Sara and Nick get the gigantic Christmas three out of the window and clean up the broken glass and other mess it has caused. Thankfully no evidence was lost in the mess as he saw the spot behind the glass was clear to a change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The lights are turned down low, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow" was heard from the speakers at the lab later that night as Sara was decorating all the windows she could find with spray on snow.

But when she came to Grissom's window she could her the mood in there was not joyful at all, it was the other way around, it was rather dark and gloomy as Catherine and Grissom was arguing.

"I have to talk to her, she's my little girl" said Catherine.

"You can't you know that, not when the case is under investigation" he said.

"You are not planning on having her in a hold up cell" she said.

"I dunno yet, it would seem like the natural thing to do as she now is a suspect and if not to have her there to hide her from Denny's killer" he said.

"You can not do that" Catherine yelled.

"I told you to stay out of it" he yelled back.

"She's my daughter" she said.

"I know, Catherine do you trust me" he said.

"I do, but she's still my daughter and I don't want her in jail" she said.

"I know that, just let me handle this, I know what I am doing" he said.

"Ok, ok" she said frustrated and left as Grissom heard a repeat of let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grissom and Lindsay sat in the hold up cell, or rather she was lay on the floor, here feet resting against the wall and she didn't seem to mind all to much, and he was sitting on the bench in the cell with some case files he was reading.

She was reading to, but homework, she knew she was spending the night there, but not because he felt she was guilty rather the other way and that he was protecting her from her mothers dozen question and Denny's killer that may come after her before she had seen something she shouldn't and could say something that could put him behind bars.

"Jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way" she sang along with the IPOD without realizing it, Grissom looked amused at her, her singing voice was beautiful.

The young girl got aware of him looking and realized what she was doing and blushed shyly and smiled at him, which he returned with a smiled before she took the headset of and said: Sorry didn't mean to do that.

"How would you like to join the Christmas karaoke at the Christmas party" said Grissom.

"Is everyone singing?" she asked curiously.

"Yes" he replied.

"Even you and mum" she said.

"Yes" he replied.

"Cool, I so wanna join in on that" she said.

"Then you are invited" he said.

"What are you gonna sing?" she asked curiously.

"No idea, but do you wanna tell me what happen, what or who did you see as you arrived to find Denny?" he asked.

Lindsay froze at once and said: Someone killed him.

"Lids you gotto tell me who it is" he said.

"Hi best friend, they were arguing about something gang related and he wanted to take me out to since I it doesn't matter" she said and looked down.

"Since you saw" he finished.

"Mhm, bugman will life always be complicated?" she asked as tears fell from her eyes.

"Yes it will, but after rain comes the sun" he says.

"And little larva turns into beautiful butterflies" she said and leaned on him.

"Yes they do" he said and held her closer as he yawned.

"Tired to huh" she said.

"Yup, I think it's best we get some sleep, goodnight butterfly" he said.

"Nite bugman" he said as they drifted of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the next day and Grissom quietly released him self from the sleeping Lindsey and went back up to the lab to find some coffee as he heard the tunes from "Santa Claus is coming to town" play.

"To early for Christmas songs" he said a tad annoyed.

"Oh don't be so grumpy everyone else likes it" said Sara next to him which made him startle a bit.

"Oh just go and bother someone else, have you seen Catherine or has she went home?" he asked.

"Think I saw her in your office a moment ago" Sara replied, Grissom nodded and headed that way. Sara was right, Catherine was in Grissom's office, she was sleeping behind his desk with grimy checks, a clear sign that she at some point hat been crying.

"Catherine" he said in a soft tone watching the sleeping beauty.

"Uhm sorry, what time is it?" she asked confused.

"Round 9am I think, you hungry I though maybe we could go for breakfast" he said

"Very, come on" she said and smiled at him, she was at the moment to tired to ask about Lindsey.

A moment later they were sitting at the usual café talking when he suddenly asked: So are you going to sing at the Christmas party?

"I guess I have to, just have to find a song" she said.

"Yes me to, Lindsey said she wanted to sing to" he replied.

"She's getting out by then, good" she said.

"Of course, I'm kind of beat, I should probably go home" he concluded

"Mind if I join, I don't feel like going home" she said, there was a bit of sadness in her voice.

He just nodded as they paid the bill and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At his house the two of them sat down in his coach, not a word was exchanged as her insecure lips slowly found his and locked on to them. A second later she become more demanding, only he backed away and said: Catherine this isn't right, I can not do this.

"What do you mean you can't do it, you just did" she said a tad annoyed.

"I just can't, it doesn't feel right this way" he said honest.

"Fine, she said and left.

Grissom's eyes went over to a picture of the two of them, all he wanted was to go further with her, yet he could never bring him self to do so, not even now, something was holding him back like an invisible force.

He thought about Sara for a short second, wondered if he had really loved her and figured yes, but she was a complicated person, Catherine was different, it was like they had a higher understanding of each other, like they somehow belonged together.

Grissom knew he loved her for sure, maybe he at some level always did and that was why he wanted it to be right, now impulse, something he would rush into, it could easily be messed up by that, and he didn't want another failed relationship. This time it had to be right for it to last and it also had to be right because of Lindsey.

Lindsey, if he and Catherine became a couple he would be her stepdad in a way, he would have a little girl, he liked the though of that.

Grissom looked at the time 10 am which in his case meant time to sleep, so he went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The strawberry blonde sat at home, she was annoyed at Grissom which to be honest wasn't that uncommon, why had he invited her home, they been in on the kiss, only to back away.

He could tell he wanted to go further, Catherine had a tendency to notice that kind of things as they weren't hard to tell.

She started to think about her failed relationship and about Eddie that had died and left her with Lindsey. Lindsey, she always tended to get in some kind of trouble of some kind, and it wasn't always that she meant to, it just happened. And now her little butterfly was in jail, but Catherine just figured it was Grissom's way to make sure nothing happened to her and for her to stay away from the case so she didn't argue on it.

"Mary's boy child Jesus Christ was born on Christmas day" the radio sang. Again she though of her butterfly, the love and joy of her life from the day she was born. You could say a lot about Catherine and her ways over the years, but the one thing everyone knew was that she loved her little girl more than anything.

Only her little girl wasn't that little anymore, she had grown up and all to fast, which made Catherine think of her first word which actually wasn't mummy or daddy, but bug as a happy Grissom just that day was baby sitting. Lindsey were about seven months at the time and Grissom loved her even back then and that day she had to be in court so she left her with him.

As she walked back in to get her little girl in his office, Grissom was pointing towards one of the cages with tarantulas and said: Lindsey do you know what that is?

"Bug" had the little girl happily replied.

"That's right you little genius" he said and smiled proudly of her.

Catherine couldn't do anything but smile her self either, after all her daughter had just spoken her first words.

But now Catherine didn't smile, rather the opposite, why did he have to be so difficult all the time, why couldn't he tell her she wanted her, and on the other hand why couldn't she tell him the same.

She let out a frustrated sigh and went to bed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was December 24th and Nick, Sara and Lindsey were decorating Grissom's house for the party. "Deck the halls with boughs of holly" Lindsey sang along with the radio putting up a mistletoe over the window.

"Fa la la, la la la, la la la" sang Nick as he put some tinsel on the three.

"Tis the season to be jolly" Sara joined in as she put up some more lights in the roof.

"Be right back just gotto get some more lights form the garage" said Lindsey, Grissom had given her the key to his house for them to decorate. She was feeling in a very good mood as Denny's killer had been taken in and she knew she had nothing to fear from that.

"Hey Linds care to help me out" Greg yelled from his car as he had brought the karaoke machine along.

"Uh huh" she said happily as she went over to help him.

"Your mum or Grissom here?" he asked curiously as the two of them lifted it out and started carry it towards the house.

"No, no idea where they are, she has been ever so mad at him the last time, no idea why though" she replied with a sigh.

"Me neither to be honest, but hopefully they will stop fighting for one evening, hang on need to get the door" he said and did so before they carried the thing inside.

"Hey Greg is that the karaoke machine" said Sara excitedly.

"No it's a pair of shoes, of course it is, you guys wanna test it out" he said.

"Yeah, me first" said Lindsey as they hooked it up to test it out.

"Uhm think it should be ok now" said Greg thoughtfully hoping he had hooked it rightly up to the TV.

"Ok here we go" said Lindsey, pushed the buttons and started to sing: Santa baby, to sleep a sable under the three for me I've been an awful good girl, so hurry down the chimney" Lindsey sing and flashed her eyes at Greg before she burst into giggles.

"Very funny Miss Willows, you're not singing that tonight" said Greg.

"Of course not, but actually I think mom is singing it" said Lindsey honest.

"Oh really" said Nick.

"Yeah, she had been singing that an awful lot lately, which is why I'm guessing she's doing that" said Lindsey.

"Oh really, would I be awfully wrong to think that she would be singing that for someone" said Sara.

"I believe she is yes" said Lindsey.

"Really that's great news, but now that we're done here I need to go home and get ready" said Sara with a sigh.

"Yeah me to" said Lindsey with a giggle.

"Are you guys bringing presents tonight?" said Nick.

"Yeah" everyone said at the same time which made them all laugh before they left the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mommy would you hurry or we'll be the last ones there" said Lindsey impatient as it was high time they left.

"I dunno, maybe I shouldn't go, I mean Gil haven't been so uhm lately" said Catherine from her bedroom as she put on some red earrings to match her dress.

"Would you stop worry and get out here" said Lindsey.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming" she said as she was finished.

"Oh my God mom, you look so beautiful" Lindsey said, Catherine was wearing a long red dress that sparkled a little here and there because of the little diamonds it had on and a matching red jacket.

"Thank you" said Catherine and blushed shyly.

"So ready?" Lindsey asked.

"Yes" said Catherine with a sigh.

"You have remembered the presents right" said Lindsey hopefully.

"Yes they are already in the car, what about you?" said Catherine.

"I was just about to get them" she said, run upstairs with a suitcase and said: Camouflage as Catherine looked confused at her.

"So you came after all" said Grissom as he opened for Catherine and Lindsey.

"Of course, we were just late, cause uhm doesn't matter" she said.

"Well you better come in and get some egg nod, Greg made it so I dunno if it's safe, but" he stopped, Lindsay took it as a key to enter and did so while Grissom walked out to Catherine and closed the door.

"You look handsome" she said and smiled to him, he was wearing his tux.

"Will you help me with the bow" he said and handed it to her.

"Of course" she said and did so.

"You look really beautiful" he said and smiled at her.

"Thank you" she said and smiled back.

"Shall we" he said and opened the door for her.

"Was about time you got inside, I wanna sing" said Lindsay with a giggle.

"When do you not wanto sing, so what are you singing" said Catherine.

"I'm gonna sing the chipmunk song" said Lindsey proudly and started to sing.

"She's just the cutest" Grissom whispered as Lindsey was acting to be the different chipmunks in the song.

"Yes, she had been singing that song since she was about three years" said Catherine with a giggle.

"Oh I'm next" said Greg excitedly.

"What you gonna sing?" Lindsey asked.

Greg bent over and whispered in her ear which quickly made her say: I wanna sing that with you.

"Uhm ok" he said and the two of them started to sing "I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus underneath the mistletoe last nigh.

"She didn't see me sneak down the stairs to have a peep" Lindsay sang and Greg quickly added: She though that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast a sleep.

The rest of them kept on singing together and for some reason Catherine blushed more and more which made everyone burst into laughter and Sara said: Hey Cath now your face is matching your dress.

"Don't care about them dear, I find it very cute" said Grissom and smiled at her.

"Wendy you are up next" said Greg and handed the mike over as he winked at her.

"I just gotto warn you I'm a real bad singer" she said with a giggle.

"Don't care, just do it" said Nick and smiled at her.

"You sound like a Nike commercial" said Sara and punched him as Wendy started o sing 12 days of Christmas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the end of it everyone was singing along and next up was Nick singing all I want for Christmas is you directed at Sara whom now was blushing like crazy and Catherine said: Look who's blushing now.

Everyone laughed as Sara returned the favour with the song my only wish for Christmas this year and everyone cheering when she ended it with giving Nick a peck on the check.

"Is it just me or did it suddenly get hot in here" said Nick and smiled.

"Just you" said Wendy that was now sitting on Greg's lap.

"Mom is you or bugman up next?" Lindsey asked all eyes on them.

"I think I have to uhm do I have to" said Catherine.

"Yeah totally, come on mom, your singing voice is really good" said Lindsey encouraging.

"Ladies first" said Grissom a tad amused wondering id Lindsey was right by her statement.

"I really don't wanna" said Catherine.

"Oh come on Cath we all done it" Nick said and smiled at her.

"Yeah, we're only friends her, no one will judge you even if you sing horrible, we'll just talk about it for weeks later like with Wendy here" said Greg.

"Ha, ha, very funny" said Wendy and hit her boyfriend playfully with only resulted in him kissing her and everyone yelling Awwwww.

"So which is it are you gonna sing or are you a chicken" said Sara.

"Oh be nice, can't you see she' shy" said Nick.

"Would you guys be quiet, mom, please" said Lindsey with hopeful eyes.

"Ok, ok, I'll do it" she said and took the mike while everyone cheered.

Catherine took a deep breath and said: Santa baby, slip a able under the three, for me, I've been a awful good girl, Santa baby so hurry down the chimney tonight.

Grissom smiled at her, Lindsey was in fact right, her mother had a beautiful singing voice as she continued: Santa baby, a 54 convertible too, light blue. I'll wait up for you dear, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.

"Ohhhh, that girl has big wishes" Greg joked, but got a warning look from Wendy so he kept quiet as Catherine sang: Think of all the fun I've missed, think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed, next year I could be just as good, if you'll check off my Christmas list. Santa baby, I wanna yacht, and really that's not a lot, been an angel all year, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.

At this point Grissom and Catherine was devoted completely to each other as she sang directly to him, and he was completely consumed by her being and caught up in every word until the end of the song, he got interrupted by her saying: Your turn.

Just like that he snapped out of the trance and grabbed the mike while she sat down next to her daughter and said: So how was I.

"Perfect, just perfect, and mum he's so in love with you, he couldn't take his eyes of you, still can't" Lindsey said as Grissom now was singing to her.

"Ohh yeah, Yeah, Kiss me at midnight, 5 4 3 2 1, Kiss me at midnight, Dance into the morning light, Party into the New Year, All of my friends are here and when the timing's right, Kiss me at midnight, Kiss" Grissom started to sing, feeling really silly.

Catherine smiled at him and as Lindsey was watching she could tell her mother was very much in love with the man that was singing to her. As the song continued it was made clear however the Grissom in fact loved Catherine a great deal to, but by the end of it he gave her a wink before they continued with the party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was midnight when Lindsey said: Guys time for presents who's first?

"Ohh I will" said Wendy and handed them all a present each which they all found to hold a book that was picked out to match each individual. Next was Greg, he had made photos of different situations at the lab which made them all laugh. Sara had on the other hand bought clothes while Nick had bought games of different kinds and now they were all looking at Lindsey.

"Uhm I didn't know what to buy, but I wanted it to be something personal yet cool, ok bugman you go first" she said and handed him one.

He opened it only three stuffed animals, a butterfly, a ladybug and a spider and said: Hmm the one thing I don't have, and you made them didn't you, thanks Linds.

"You really like em?" she asked.

"I do, I love them" he said and gave her a hug.

"Ok Wendy and Greg here are yours" she said and handed them over, soon they were looking at T-shirts with their named painted on and Nick and Sara got sock before she said: Uhm mom I didn't know what to make for you really, but uhm.

She handed Catherine a smaller present then the rest and she opened it to find a locket, one side was a picture of her and Lindsey on the other was Grissom, a tear fell from her eyes as she said: Thank you butterfly, I love it.

Catherine sighed as she handed all of them their presents, Nick got a pair of sneakers as Catherine had notices his old ones were worn out, Sara a new ipod for the same reason, Wendy and Greg VIP tickets at the night clubs at one of the night clubs at the hotel she owned, then she looked at Lindsey and said: I didn't know what I should get you butterfly.

"Oh come on you bought me something didn't you" she said hopefully.

"Well I did" she said and handed her an envelope.

"You wrote me a letter" said Lindsey disappointed until she opened it and yelled: You're the best mom ever.

"What, what is it?" Greg asked curiously.

"She bought me a car" said Lindsey excitedly.

"What kind" said Nick.

"A Porsche convertible" said Lindsey proudly.

"Damn, why aren't you my mother" said Greg.

"Really a car" said Grissom.

"Don't say you bought her one to" said Catherine.

"Well I though about it, but no" he said.

"You thought about buying her a car" said Catherine shocked.

"She's eight-teen" he replied.

"But a car" said Catherine.

"Not to interrupt but Cath you bought her one" said Greg.

"Greg for once shut up" said Wendy.

"I already said I didn't" he said.

"What then?" she asked.

"Let me give these guys theirs first" he said and did so, an optional weekend of, as they thanked him they also left the living room and headed outside for a little while to hang out by the terrace looking at the stars sensing the remaining three needed some alone time.

"So" said Catherine.

"Well uhm I first wanted to buy you a car, but figured that wouldn't be very poplar, the I leaned towards a pet, but I couldn't decide" he said honest.

"Please tell me you didn't buy her a tarantula" said Catherine.

"Oh it would be so cool if you did" said Lindsey hopefully.

"Well I figured your mother would kill me if I did, so I didn't, but I bought you this" he said and handed her a square pack, she quickly opened it a found a pair of turquoise butterfly earrings and a matching neckledge.

"I love it" she said honestly and hugged him.

"I'm glad, now may I have a moment alone with your mother" he said, which made her nod and leave.

"So what did you buy me" she said curiously.

"First I wanna know what you bought me" he said.

"Well uhm didn't know what to buy you for some reason" she said.

"Same goes for me as, but here" he said and handed her what he bought her at the same time as she gave him his.

She opened it and gasped as he said: I wanted to do it right this time.

"And that you surly did, do this mean" she said looking at a ring with a diamond shaped butterfly.

"If you want it to be" he said and opened hers, it was a locket exactly like the one Lindsey had given her, Grissom smiled at her before he took her hand and let her to his bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 2 am and Grissom were looking into Catherine's blue eyes, they had just made love, the strawberry blonde smiled at him and said: I love you Gilbert Grissom.

"And I you my angel" he said and smiled back.

"So what are we now, engaged, boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked.

"What we are, we are what we always have been, soul mates and companions for life" he replied and kissed her gently.

"Were we in a way always a couple?" she asked.

"We were, I think that when we were with others we were cheating in a way" he replied.

"This is forever right" she said.

"Forever and always" he said and gently stroked her.

"You make me happy, you always have and you always will" she said.

"You make me feel like the luckiest man alive, you are the one my heart beats for and my reason for being alive" he said.

"You and me bugman" she said and closed her eyes.

"No, you me and the little butterfly my angel" he said and kissed her lips gently before he fell a sleep holding her.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
